


Take A Walk On The Wild Side

by lisachan



Category: Angélique - the Marquise of the Angels
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: A Cantor non piace sua sorella.





	Take A Walk On The Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> COWT9, W3, M2, prompt: perdere qualcosa e ritrovarla.

A Cantor non piace sua sorella. Non sapeva neanche di averne una fino a pochi mesi fa e adesso eccola, rossa di capelli e aggressiva come un furetto, che non c’è mai verso di liberarsene. Nessuno ha chiesto a Cantor cosa ne pensasse, di doversi portare dietro una simile, minuscola palla al piede. Neanche sua madre, no, lei gliel’ha affidata come fosse un suo diritto farlo e un dovere di Cantor accettarlo.

Onorina non solo è aggressiva, è pure antipatica. Sempre lì a fare domande quando non sa spiegarsi qualcosa, e dal momento che è così piccola, e non sa spiegarsi praticamente niente, passare del tempo con lei vuol dire passarlo interamente a rispondere alle sue curiosità sceme. Cantor, ma perché l’acqua del fiume scorre in quella direzione invece che in quell’altra? E perché i cervi scappano quando facciamo rumore? E perché dici sempre che dobbiamo guardarci dagli indiani? A me piacciono gli indiani. Da grande voglio fare l’indiano. Così potrò scotennare tutti quelli che fanno male alla mamma.

E valle a cercare di spiegare che l’indiano non lo puoi _fare_ , devi esserlo. Che è come per loro essere francesi, non cambierebbe anche se si mettessero a scotennare tutti i nemici dei loro genitori a partire dall’ultimo dei lacché per finire con sua maestà il Re Sole in persona. Vaglielo a spiegare, a questa bimbetta che non capisce niente e si offende quando la lasci indietro perché, su quelle gambette corte e cicciotte che si ritrova, non riesce a tenere il passo.

“Aspettami, Cantor!” grida Onorina, correndogli dietro. Cantor a stento si volta a guardarla, preferendo marciare dritto per la sua strada seguendo le tracce del cerbiatto che ha visto fuggire nel bosco pochi minuti fa. Con passo sicuro supera ostacoli che ad Onorina servono minuti interi per scavalcare, ed anche se la sente arrancare alle sue spalle non si ferma.

“Cantor!” continua a chiamarlo lei, la vocina sempre più lontana, “Cantor! Fermati!”

Ma lui non si ferma, anzi, aumenta il passo. Così imparerà, questa mocciosetta, a stargli sempre attaccato alle brache. Non è mica la mamma, lui. Non ha tempo da perdere dietro alle bambine stupide.

All’improvviso, però, lo colpisce il silenzio che si è creato intorno a lui. Sembra che tutto il bosco gli si sia chiuso intorno, isolandolo dalla realtà. Non ricorda di aver sentito un silenzio così fitto in tutta la sua vita, e certamente non da quando ha ritrovato sua madre, e insieme a lei è arrivata anche Onorina.

Si volta, aggrottando le sopracciglia, cercando di scorgere la bambina in mezzo ai cespugli. Niente.

“On’?” la chiama. Ha preso a chiamarla così, ogni tanto, da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, quando deve esortarla a seguirlo più da vicino. _Onnn_ , calcando la n, lasciandola vibrare nel folto del bosco, fra le fronde degli alberi. Onorina, sensibile alle vibrazioni come un piccolo roditore selvaggio, percepisce sempre quel richiamo, e normalmente dopo pochi istanti Cantor riesce a vederla arrancare su per il sentiero appena visibile in mezzo all’erba alta, avvolta negli abiti da maschietto che la mamma le lascia indossare quando insiste ad accompagnare Cantor in una delle sue scampagnate.

Cantor aspetta qualche istante. Onorina non risponde.

Ritorna indietro sui suoi passi, guardandosi intorno con attenzione. “On’?”, chiama ancora, ma continua ad ottenere in risposta dal bosco solo il più assoluto silenzio.

Completamente dimentico del cerbiatto, impreca a bassa voce, arruffando un po’ i cespugli con le mani per vedere se la sorella, per caso, si sia nascosta là sotto.

Gli batte il cuore all’impazzata senza che riesca a spiegarsene il motivo. A lui Onorina non piace, lo infastidisce trovarsela sempre in mezzo ai piedi. Non gli piace quanto papà le si sia affezionato e non gli piace che mamma straveda per lei, la tratta come una perla preziosa quando, in fin dei conti, non è che una mocciosetta viziata e appiccicosa, e che non è in grado neanche di comprendere quanto è fastidiosa, altrimenti ci penserebbe due volte invece di continuarre ad imporre la propria insopportabile presenza a Cantor ogni volta che decide di lasciare il forte per una passeggiata nella natura.

Eppure, non avrebbe idea di cosa fare se scoprisse di averla persa davvero. La sola idea di tornare a casa e doverlo spiegare a mamma e papà gli stringe il cuore in una morsa e glielo spinge su per la gola fin quasi a mozzargli il respiro. E Florimondo? Sarebbe deluso da lui, certamente. A lui Onorina piace, la tratta come una principessa, le si è affezionato subito.

E lui, cosa farebbe? Se non potesse più vedere la fiammata riccia dei suoi capelli rossi? Se non potesse più sentire quella sua vocina petulante che lo riempie di domande sciocche? Se non potesse più percepire la lievissima vibrazione dei suoi piccoli passi alle spalle quando, insieme, attraversano il bosco ripulendone il sentiero, lui con il machete, lei con un coltellino rubato a questo o quell’altro mentre non guardavano? Se non potesse più sollevarla per la vita al di sopra dell’ansa di un fiume per raggiungere la parete rocciosa dall’altro lato della riva, per prendere il fiore più bello dell’intero bosco per poi donarlo alla mamma una volta tornati a casa? Se dovesse trovarla in fondo a un fosso, il corpicino dilaniato da una bestia feroce, con la consapevolezza di essere stato lui, con la sua incuria, a causare la sua morte?

“On’!” grida forte, le mani a coppa attorno alla bocca per amplificare il suono della sua voce.

“Buh!” grida Onorina alle sue spalle, e Cantor, sorpreso, lancia uno strillo impaurito, prima di voltarsi verso di lei.

La trova che pende dal ramo più basso di un albero appena dietro di lui, appesa a testa in giù e dondolante come un pipistrello. Ride della sua paura, la piccola disgraziata, ed agita le gambette con tanta foga, nel suo riso, che Cantor ha la ferrea certezza che se non corre ad afferrarla finirà per cadere di testa contro le radici sporgenti dell’albero, e allora, davvero, chi la sentirà, la mamma, quando riporterà a casa un mucchietto d’ossa insanguinato con la testa aperta in due?

“Onorina!” la rimprovera, marciando verso di lei ed afferrandola per la vita per sganciarla dal ramo e rimetterla a testa in su, “Sei monella! Monella! Non si fa!”

“Ma ti ho fatto così paura!” ride lei, battendo le mani, chiaramente compiaciuta dalla propria bravata, “Di’ la verità, Cantor, eri preoccupato di avermi persa, vero?”

“Assolutamente no,” mente lui, borbottando, “E adesso ce ne torniamo al forte. La passeggiata è finita, ed è tutta colpa tua.”

Ma lei non sembra sentirsi particolarmente colpevole, e d’altronde sa che, l’indomani, ci sarà sicuramente un’altra passeggiata, e così sarà anche dopodomani e il giorno dopo, fino a che non potranno tornare a Gouldsboro, alla fine dell’inverno. 

Si limita a restare fra le sue braccia, mentre lui la stringe come non l’ha mai stretta prima d’ora, pensando per la prima volta fra sé e sé che sua sorella è proprio scema. Ma è pur sempre sua sorella.


End file.
